


One Last Look Around the House Before We Go

by gamerfic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, F/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: Wanda's curtain call, as the walls close in.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	One Last Look Around the House Before We Go

You peek in at the boys through the crack in their bedroom door just one more time after they're asleep. How many times have you done this before, stealing a glance at them as they sprawled out breathing deep and peaceful, letting love twist a warm knot in your stomach? A hundred? A thousand? Or did you just _make_ yourself remember all those moments, so they'd seem more real to you than they are? 

You close the door slowly, soundlessly so you don't wake them. It's best if they sleep. You don't want them to be frightened or confused when 

* * *

No. It doesn't bear thinking about. Not now. What's done is done. You already made your decision. You couldn't go back, not even if you tried - even if you wanted to. For you, this is the cost of a warm home and a loving family and a long slow walk through the dusk back to your house as the streetlights come on around the four of you. This is the price and you've chosen to pay it, even as you resent the bill for coming due. Will what you keep be worth it, when the rest of it is gone? 

* * *

The hallway isn't dark enough. Red light seeps in through the windows, making deep shadows where they shouldn't be. The walls of the hex are closing in now. How much longer until they reach you, until they erase everything but you? Long enough, you hope. 

At the end of the hall a yellow glow limns your bedroom door, like the gateways to your other memories. These moments were painful yet necessary, a series of keys undoing locks you still fumble with inside you. The one you're about to make is more selfish, perhaps, but you've earned a little selfishness tonight. 

* * *

He's waiting for you in the bed. You don't speak. There's no need. You slip out of your clothes and climb in beside him, reaching for him, kissing him like it's the end of the world (because of course it is). On top of him, his hands anchored on your hips, you wonder whether you could shrink the hex down small enough to embrace just the two of you, to make it so you'd never leave this room - but no. The curse of it is you've never only been one thing. You still have so much work left to do. 

* * *

After, you rise and dress and tiptoe to the living room. You can't watch them all fade away. Not again. In the dark you gaze out the front window. The wall of red has reached the end of the block. Not long now. 

You know they aren't dying, not really. They came from your mind and they're returning to where they began. They'll never leave you. But if that's true, why do you feel so alone? 

You don't get to follow that tunnel where it leads. Instead, one last time, Vision walks up behind you and turns on a light. 

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear I will post the final chapter of [Under Renovation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321768) tonight as well, but after seeing the last episode I had to let this out first. (For those of you just now joining us in this pairing: welcome to hell!)


End file.
